What Could Never Be
by rainingWolf
Summary: A 10 word prompt about 'Lavi' and his interaction and departure from the Black Order. Dark fic. Oneshot.


Authour's Note: So it is now 1 in the morning. And here I am finishing up yet another fanfic. My brain needs to stop being so creative at such abnormal hours.

* * *

><p><strong>01. Lively<strong>

'Lavi' had a jolly and cheerful personality, being able to lift everybody's spirit with a few bad jokes and equally bad timing; such as calling Kanda 'Yu-chan' in front of five finders who immediately vacated the area as Kanda stalked over to the oblivious redhead, sword raised with a glint in his dark onyx eyes.

**02. Compromise**

Komui looked at the two figures sitting on the couch and sighed wearily. "Do we have an agreement," he says, a headache beginning to form as he rubs the bridge of his nose with his hand.

The figure with shocking crimson hair silently nodded as the man with the shorter statue stated in a deadpan tone, "Yes." Both fixed an intense look towards the Chief Officer of the Black Order. "But remember that it is not our obligation to serve you. We are only here to record the hidden history. _We are not your warriors_."

**03. Grateful**

The only thing he ever liked about the uniform that seemed to restrain his every movement, molding him into the soldier that he is not, was the orange scarf that Johnny had given him. "It suits you," the little scientist had exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Fingering the scarf, Lavi had grinned back. "Thanks Johnny," came out of his mouth while he inwardly wonders at how if the orange was a bit darker, it'd be the colour of blood.

**04. Engage**

He flipped over two level one Akumas easily, smashing them with his hammer.

"Look out," cried Allen as a level three Akuma hovered over them both, arms outstretched as its fingernails grew to extremely sharp points, ready to stab them both.

Without pause, Lavi flipped the hammer to his other hand in one fluid motion and back handed it against the Akuma, slamming it against a concrete wall, making it collapse.

**05. Shame**

It was a betrayal to the Bookman code to have people you deem friends. "Friendships are forbidden," the old man had whispered into his ears as he painfully gripped his apprentice's shoulders.

And now he understood why as he sees Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui- everybody- in the distance, bloodied and hurt, falling one after another.

As he shout and woke up in a sweat and Bookman had risen up from his bed to pin a steely look into his eyes, 'Lavi' mutters in the dark room, the candlelight flickering, distorting his view, that "friendship _hurts._"

**06. Cleansed**

Getting 'Lavi' out of his apprentice's mind proved to be a challenge for Bookman. 'Lavi' would whisper in choppy tones, "I don't want to be erased, I don't want to be erased, _I don't want to be erased,_" in an incredibly quiet tone. Bookman squashes all sympathies towards this 'Lavi' and promptly cuts him away from his apprentice. There is no room for mercy in a Bookman.

**07. Scowl**

Backing Bookman's apprentice against the wall, Kanda glowered at the redhead. "What's gotten into you," he gritted out through closed teeth. Lavi just stared back, head tilted, his face thrown into the shadows. His one green eye shone in the dim corridor as he replied in a tone that sent reluctant shivers down the other's spine. "Nothing's wrong with me," came the silky answer before the owner of the voice slipped past the Japanese's defenses and down the passageway, leaving a stoic face staring after him with just a hint of concern glazing over Kanda's face.

**08. Believe**

"God," he scoffs quietly as the train rattles onwards to yet another town, "is not on our side. He never was and never will be."

**09. Plead**

Lenalee's voice came out in a broken whisper. "Don't go please… Stay with us…"

Komui hugged his sister and placed a hand over her eyes as tears started to stream down her face. Allen looked on with a shock pale face, chin trembling, while Kanda stared blankly, veins protruding from his neck and white knuckles gripping Mugen.

Lavi – who was not Lavi, had never _been _Lavi all along- just looked back with his one green vacant eye that seemed to glow in the darkened hallway; Bookman was at his side, a hand on his apprentice's wrist, staring just as expressionlessly back.

A sardonic voice laced with a smirk. "Why should I? _You are all just ink stains on pages._"

And Lenalee's heart shattered as the redhead turned and marched out the Order's pitch black doors, never looking back.

**10. Journey**

With the Black Order, 'Lavi' had traveled a lot of places, but mostly in the European area and a smidget of Asia when they went on that mission to China.

As the heavy doors of the Black Order closes behind him, Bookman Junior raised his head to the clear sky above him and smiled.

He was finally free.

* * *

><p>Done~<p> 


End file.
